


It's the Pelvic Thrust...

by allie_quinn



Series: The SoliMiller Collection [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_quinn/pseuds/allie_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...that really drives you insane</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Pelvic Thrust...

Kaz knew this tune, and he’d reached the point of intoxication wherein he felt no shame in belting out to it. He couldn’t fucking sing, oh hell no, but who was gonna stop him?

**Dave.**

**Dave was gonna stop him.**

“Master, I really think–”

“IT’S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT,” Kaz interrupted, aviators slightly askew as he held up the near-empty beer. Jumping didn’t quite seem to be on his agenda, though, as he lay sprawled on the small couch. 

Dave growled and approached the man, attempting to pick him up in a tangle of limbs and clothing. Miller was disgruntled by the sudden movement, shoving Dave off and stumbling for a moment before finding his feet with a lopsided grin.

“You,” came the childish laugh, spidery fingers adjusting those sunglasses, “You gotta live a little, Boss.”

“I’m  _not_ your boss, how many times do I have to tell you?” Dave hated it when Kaz called him that, though it was usually only on nights like this–nights where the blonde had smoked, drank, and medicated his way into a better mood. 

“Put your hands on your hips,” Kaz slurred along to the music, but rather than grabbing Dave (as the younger expected), he hooked his thumbs in his own belt loops. 

“Master…?”

And with the  _pelvic thruuuuuust_ from the radio, Kaz had been transported back to Costa Rica. He was young and high once more, drinking up life with his flawless plans…and his fatigues  _had to come off._

**_It only made sense._ **

A horrified look crossed Dave’s face as Kaz drunkenly shuffled over, faded military issue fabric pooled around his ankles. The soldier reached out and caught his mentor as the man stumbled, then slowly kneeled down to bring the fatigues back up by the belt. It wasn’t a matter of embarrassment for Dave–he and the master had been in far more compromising positions than this–but he didn’t want his partner to make any decisions he’d regret.

“Lets do the time warp again…,” Kaz mumbled, looking down at Dave, placing a metallic hand in the dark, familiar head of hair. 

Blue eyes looked up, past the fading tint of the aviators and into those mysterious and clouded orbs, and an agreement was made. After all, it would be hard to concentrate on singing terribly with a hot and eager mouth ready to shut him up.

 

Turns out the pelvic thrust really  _did_ drive one insane.

 

And if it was gonna be like this, Kaz would do the Time Warp over and over again.


End file.
